vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pengin Maniwa
Summary Pengin Maniwa is one of the twelve heads of the Maniwa Ninja Corps, and a member of the Fish Squad, working under Umigame Maniwa. Themed after a penguin, he is usually seen tagging along behind Hōō Maniwa for unknown reasons. This is secretly due to the fact that he has been selected as Hōō's successor, and his survival is crucial to preserving the existence of the Maniwa Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 7-A, potentially higher with Juukyuu Name: Pengin Maniwa, Pengin the Multiplier Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: Pre-teens Classification: Maniwa Ninja, Fish Squad Member, Beloved of Fate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Fate Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, limited speed-amping Danmaku with Juukyuu, Prophetic Dreams Attack Potency: Unknown physically (His own body is too weak to withstand the usual Maniwa training), Mountain level, potentially higher with Juukyuu (Drew blood from Emonzaemon Sōda, and would have eventually killed him if it had not been intercepted. Continually builds up momentum and kinetic energy as it moves, with no observed limit) Speed: At least Subsonic (Should be comparable to other Maniwa, who are capable of sprinting so fast they appear invisible and disappearing from view between frames), at least Supersonic with Juukyuu (Continually grazed Emonzaemon, despite his attempts at dodging, and would have eventually become undodgeable after picking up enough speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically, Mountain class, potentially higher with Juukyuu Durability: Unknown physically (His own body is too weak to withstand the usual Maniwa training) Stamina: Likely rather high (Maniwa Ninja are capable of dashing at Subsonic speeds through the wilderness for hours, considering it no more tiring than a casual stroll and not being out of breath afterwards. Survived for an extensively long time after being slashed by Shikizaki, though his ability was protecting his vitals) Range: At least several meters, potentially far higher with Juukyuu Standard Equipment: *'Juukyuu:' A strange weapon that Pengin utilizes in combat that compliments his Ninpō. Juukyuu resembles a blue rubber ball that is simply tossed at the opponent. Upon striking something, the ball bounces off with increased speed. Everything that touches the ball increases its velocity, and as it picks up speed ricocheting around the battlefield it becomes increasingly deadly and difficult to dodge. Pengin himself has no need to fear using this ability due to his Ninpō keeping its flight path from hitting him. Intelligence: Likely high (As one of the Maniwa Heads, Pengin is considered to be among the cream of the crop in the arts of information gathering and assassination. His skill is such that even if his arms and legs were tied he could reliably assassinate nearly anyone. Is easily the best information-gatherer among the Maniwa Corps, and is their second most feared member after Hōō himself. Has possibly trained since birth to master his Ninpō, but its unusual nature makes this ambiguous.) Weaknesses: Juukyuu can be destroyed if intercepted by a projectile moving faster than it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninpō: Unmei Kuzushi': Pengin's signature ability, and the one that Hōō believes makes him a worthy successor. Unlike most Ninpō, this power is not gained through training or inheritance, but rather is vaguely described as the result of being "beloved by this point in history". Emonzaemon notes that it is not as simple as having great luck, but rather can be described as luck that breaks logic and fate to defy history. Any projectile fired at Pengin will miss, due to the bullets themselves dodging their target, and melee attacks will fail to strike any vitals. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Ninjas Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7